


call it magic

by arianagrande



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Harvey needs a big hug, M/M, Peter Parker needs a big hug, Witch AU, peter and sabrina are cousins, peter is a icy blonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianagrande/pseuds/arianagrande
Summary: Any fifteen year old could say that they live a normal life...Peter Parker doesn’t.Becoming the friendly neighborhood Spiderman was one thing he could say isn’t no where near normal in his life. But being given these powers got him farther in life than he could ever imagine. Hell, he fought alongside Tony Stark and Black Panther. Life couldn’t get any better than this...and it didn’t.Becoming a witch wasn’t in his plan but when is it ever. With the help of friends and new acquaintances, Peter soon realizes becoming a witch isn’t as bad as he thought.





	call it magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dove cameron as sabrina spellman  
> alberto rosende as harvey kinkle  
> kristen wiig as hilda spellman  
> racheal mcadams as zelda spellman

  **Peter's morning started off like** any normal 15 year old's would. Wake up, brush teeth, put on clothes, and eat breakfast. Though his breakfast was just toast that his aunt had failed to burn. Peter loved his aunt but her cooking was another story. This morning, though, wasn’t like any other morning. Peter woke up with his eyes still heavy. He dragged his feet inside of his bathroom and wiped his eyes. 

 Now, Peter was a proud brunette and everyone knew it. If he had to pick one feature he like about himself it would have to be his hair. He wouldn’t dare change the color. But fate had other plans. His brunette curls had know been a transformed into icy blonde locks. He had just known that he’d been still dreaming. Granted, if he was dreaming Liz Allen would’ve appeared. Even though she had moved away months ago since her father's trial, he still had fond memories of her. But Peter just knew he was dreaming. He would never become a blonde. It was against the brunette code. 

 Peter took a deep breath and headed back to his bunk bed. He looked at his alarm clock to see he still had few minutes to spare and he fell right back to sleep. The minutes had passed and he could hear his aunt yelling his name signaling him to get up. He had prayed that it would the blonde nightmare was over and he was just dreaming. But to his belief, it was everything but a dream. The blonde curls were still atop his head. Peter hadn't remembered buying hair dye last night or going to a salon, he would've remembered if he did. Although, this wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him in the past year. This didn't compare to battling a man dressed as a vulture or fighting in a civil war but it came in a close second. 

 He climbed into the shower and attempted to wash out the color. He ran his hand through the wavy locks but all his hands were covered in was the shampoo and conditioner. Not even a lick of hair dye. He tried to every tip and trick he could find on the internet but nothing worked. Peter let out a groan and finally decided to give up. He was going to get down to the bottom of how this happened but first, he had to go to school. He rambled through his closet and found a Peter Parker centric outfit. He slipped on a red hoodie, grabbed his backpack, and headed out of his bedroom. But before he exited, he grabbed his classic dad hat with a pizza symbol on it and placed it over his head. "See you later, May" Peter shouted headed for the front door. "Peter, wait" May said making Peter stop in his tracks. He had been in too much of a hurry to realize that guests had been sitting in his living room. He counted five of them and each one looked unfamiliar to him.

 "These are the Spellman's," May introduced them "They're family visiting New York." Peter now realized who they were. He had met the Spellman's when he just a young boy before his parent's death. He now knew their names by just their faces. Sabrina, the platinum haired girl, stood in the middle of her two aunts, Hilda and Zelda. Peter remembered the times he and Sabrina had ventured throughout the smalltown of Greendale He had know idea why it had taken him so long to realize who they were. He also remembered the times he and Sabrina had played hide and seek when he visited Greendale. While the other guest, a raven haired boy, he had never seen before.

  "Hey Pete" Sabrina said walking over to him and hugging him. One thing that Peter had noticed about the girl was that she resembled the same hair color Peter had just been blessed with. "Look's like someone got taller since we saw them" Aunt Hilda pinching Peter on the cheek. The raven boy coughed signaling that he was still in the room. "Oh, this is Harvey," Sabrina introduced "He's just tagging along with us." Harvey smiles at Peter and Peter returns the look. 

  Peter finally says "Well, I don't wanna be late for school, so, I'll see you guys later." Peter couldn't even get a chance to head to the door before May stopped again. "Actually, Sabrina and Harvey here are gonna to school with you today." "They wanted to see how school is like in New York and some cites of the city" Aunt Zelda said. Great, if things weren't worse already with his blonde catastrophe now he had to be a tour guide for the day. "If you don't mind Pete" Sabrina smiled at him while his Aunt looked at him with eyes that told him to this or else. "It's no problem" Peter answered.

   Sabrina squealed with joy as this had been first time in New York and she ready to venture the city. Though her real reason for being her was anything but joyful. Sabrina grabbed her bookbag while Harvey reached for his on the couch. The trio left the apartment and Harvey asked "Hey, you think we'll see that spider guy?" Peter scoffed "Maybe, I heard he's pretty busy these days." Sabrina said "I don't see how, he's not even an avenger." Peter rolled his eyes at the comment and walked out of the apartment complex. Great, this morning he was plauged with the terror of icy blonde, reminded of a surprise family visit, now he had to be a new york tour guide for the day. What else could go wrong for this life of Peter Benjamin Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of peter being a witch is something i've been thinking about for a couple of weeks. though in this fic takes place only a couple of weeks after homecoming and peter is still spiderman but being half witch will put a stall on his spidey life. I also had include my girl Shuri because SHE IS THAT BITCH!!!
> 
> i hope you guys like the first chapter and kudos are much appreciated !!!


End file.
